Are You Drunk?
by anhexolsasa
Summary: this oneshoot about HunTao GS EXO. Prak. Sontak hal tersebut jadi pusat perhatian di kedai yang mulai sepi itu."Chanyeol!" dan dia mulai berteriak sambil menunjuk kearah pria tersebut. "Kau menunjuk aku?" Sehun yang merasa ditunjuk pun kebingungan. Review ya. dan baca ff aku yang lain juga


**Are you drunk?**

 **By : Sasa Adelind**

 **Cast : Huang Zitao (GS), Oh Sehun and support cast**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjamnya. Plot, cerita murni dari hasil pikiran saya.**

 **Mohon jangan copy paste dan memplagiat ya, ayo hargai karya orang lain.**

 **Happy Reading Guys!**

Ramai nya kedai-kedai minum di pinggiran jalan Kota Seoul sudah menjadi pandangan biasa bagi penghuni kota tersebut. Tuntutan pekerjaan dan kehidupan pribadi sebagai satu dari sekian alasan mengapa mereka sampai bisa mabuk hanya dengan menegak beberapa gelas, atau pun botol Soju. Mungkin alasan yang lain, termasuk kurangnya penghasilan dan kasta dalam kehidupan sosialnya membuat mereka tidak bisa minum minuman yang ber-brand, sampanye, chateau atau wine.

"Imo! Satu botol lagi toloong~" teriak seorang wanita berjaket tebal dengan dandanan seadanya.

Duk.

Sekarang kepala yang sedari tadi terasa berat itu menghantam meja sehingga bunyi kaca beradu pun terdengar dari 2 botol soju kosong. Rambut hitam panjangnya menutupi sebagian meja yang dia duduki sendiri.

"Ayolah Huang Zitao, tidak baik bagi perempuan sendiri di kedai sendirian, sekarang sudah jam 10 malam" Seorang bibi ingin memberi botol soju yang masih digenggamannya ragu karena melihat kondisi wanita itu.

"Uang Zizi masih ada kan disini, imoo? Aku pelanggan setiamu bukan? Jebaaaal beri aku satu botol lagii." Wanita mabuk itu memandang bibi tersebut dengan wajah imut serta gerakan tangan memohon. Karena tak kunjung diberi, dia pun merampas soju yang ada di tangan bibi dan tersenyum lucu sampai matanya berbentuk garis melengkung.

"Gomawo Imo-niiiii"

Bibi itu sudah biasa dengan perubahan pada diri Zitao apabila dia sedang mabuk. Bibi pemilik kedai meninggalkan meja dan kembali melayani yang lain.

Dengan pipi merah khas orang mabuk dan tenaga yang tersisa, dia membuka kembali botol sojunya yang ketiga, dan ketika itu dia mulai berbicara sendiri.

"Cowok kurang ajar itu,"

Bibi pemilik kedai tersebut bergumam Sambil menatap malas dan gelengan kepala. "Dia berbicara sendiri lagi, dengan kata-kata yang sama."

"dulu dia sangat tampan. Tubuh tinggi dan senyumnya membuat aku jatuh hati. Tapi sekarang bisa-bisanya dia berselingkuh di belakangku? Apa aku tidak berharga baginyaa?!" satu gelas telah diminumnya. "Dia masuk kantor itu karena dukungan dari aku! Bahkan kemeja putih pertamanya aku yang belikaan. Hei, apa jadinya kau tanpa aku, hah?!" sekarang dia berbicara dengan botol soju digenggaman tangan kanan nya dan tangan kirinya berkali-kali memukul dada nya sendiri saat dia berkata 'aku'

Satu gelas lagi, "dasar! Bisa-bisanya dia tergoda hanya dengan dada besar milik teman kerjanya itu! Apa bagusnya!?"

"Imo, dia mengucapkan hal itu terus"- "Yasudah biarkan saja"

"cewek cebol seperti itu mana cocok dengan mu, Chanyeol Sekki!" dan kepalanya kembali terbentur di atas meja.

.

Di tempat yang sama dan kedai yang sama, datang seorang pria berkemeja dengan dasi yang telah di longgarkan menuju tempat bibi membuat hidangan.

"Ah, kamu Hun. Mau pesan apa?"

"Imo, seperti biasa. Di bungkus."

Berdiri menunggu pesanannya dikerjakan, tapi dia dikagetkan dengan wanita yang berbicara, berteriak kemudian membenturkan kepalanya keatas meja. Dia hanya bergeleng dan mengcuekannya.

"merasa terganggu kah? Dia sudah menghabiskan 3 botol dan tidak juga pulang." Bibi tersebut mengajak pria itu berbicara.

"apa imo mengenalnya?"

"Dia langganan imo, namanya Huang Zitao. Kontrakannya satu blok dengan rumahku pas didepan rumahmu. Asal kau tahu, sepertinya dia mabuk bukan karena soju, tapi karena putus cinta" kata bibi itu dengan gestur berbisik ketelinga Sehun. "Ah, iya, apa kabar ibumu Sehun?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, Imo."

Pria yang bernama Sehun itu menoleh kearah wanita yang dibicarakan tadi. Entah mengapa pandangannya masih belum lepas.

Dengan susah payah, Zitao mendongakkan kepalanya dan berusaha untuk menuangkan gelas kosongnya kembali. Namun ada hal lain yang ditangkapnya dari penglihatannya. Seorang pria berkemeja rapi sedang berdiri dan melihatnya. Pria itu tinggi dan mempunyai kulit yang putih.

"Chanyeol?" Zitao bergumam dengan pandangan yang masih kabur,dia tiba-tiba berdiri dengan menghentakan tangannya di atas meja.

Prak.

Sontak hal tersebut jadi pusat perhatian di kedai yang mulai sepi itu.

"Chanyeol?!" dan dia mulai berteriak sambil menunjuk kearah pria tersebut.

"Kau menunjuk aku?" Sehun yang merasa ditunjuk pun kebingungan.

"Kenapa kau kesini, hah?! Bukannya kau sudah puas mempermainkan aku?!" Zitao berteriak tetap berusaha berbicara dengan jelas kepada Sehun- yang dia kira Chanyeol- dalam jarak 3 meter darinya.

Sehun yang semakin yakin kalau wanita itu sedang berteriak kepadanya. Dia berbalik arah agar dapat berhadapan dengan wanita-Zitao- mabuk dan berdiri diam, berusaha untuk tidak menggubris serta ikut dalam percakapan bodoh dengan orang yang sedang mabuk.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, hah? Mana dia pacar barumu itu?! Kau beri cincin ini! Apa ini tidak berarti apa-apa bagimu?!" Zitao tetap saja berteriak tetap di meja nya dan hal itu mengganggu pelanggan lain. Karena suara Zitao yang lumayan melengking, sang bibi pun berusaha untuk menenangkan Zitao dengan menyeretnya pergi.

"Sudahlah Tao, dia bukan pacarmu, dia orang lain, sekarang pulang ya?"

"Imo tahukan, dia memang bukan pacar aku tapi dia juga bukan orang lain bagiku! Sakit, Imo, Sakiit!" bukannya menenangkan, Zitao malah semakin melengkingkan suaranya.

Kerena kaget bibi tersebut melepas tanganya dari Zitao. Sedangkan Sehun tetap berdiri disana sambil terus menatap Zitao.

Zitao yang mabuk melihat intens kearah bola mata Sehun yang dia bayangkan itu Chanyeol. Zitao beranjak dari meja tersebut, memperbaiki penampilan dengan menyisipkan anak rambutnya ke telinga kiri dan kanan. Ada jelas semburat merah muda di pipi dan keningnya. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa dia bersaha untuk berdiri tegak.

Berlahan tapi pasti, dia mulai berjalan gontai menuju Sehun dengan tatapan yang tidak lepas darinya. Dia menorehkan sebuah senyum dengan rasa getir yang terlihat jelas di mata Sehun.

"Kau tahu, kan? Kau, kau itu,..." Zitao tinggal beberapa langkah lagi menuju hadapan Sehun yang masih mematung. Tangan kanannya di udara seperti ingin memberi tamparan kearah Sehun. Dia pun menerjang dengan langkah cepat.

Bibi yang melihat hal itu menutup matanya takut dengan bayangan betapa kerasnya tamparan itu menghampiri pipi Sehun namun hasilnya nihil.

Tangan Zitao masih di udara itu turun. Dia menatap Sehun kini berbeda, dengan berlinang air mata.

"Aku kira kau itu adalah yang terakhir buatku. Hiks, meng, mengapa ka-kau melakukan hal ini kepada aku, Chan? Hiks, hiks."

Zitao menangis.

"mengapa? Hah?" Zitao menangis segegukan sambil memukul-mukul dada Sehun lemah.

Sehun melihat bagaimana mata itu berlinang dan menangis, badannya merasakan pukulan lemah itu dan mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan Zitao.

"Mana, mana janjimu untuk menjaga aku? Mana?" dia berbicara lemah dalan tangisnya.

Zitao tidak berhenti memukul dan menangis, bagi Sehun, tangisan Zitao membuat hatinya perih. Bagaimana seorang wanita seperti ini bisa terlihat sangat hancur? Ingin rasanya dia menghilangkan semua airmata itu.

"Mengapa kau diam saja? Jawab aku..."

Kepala Zitao tertunduk di dada Sehun, masih dengan segegukan dan bergumam 'mengapa' berulang kali. Sehun sudah tidak tahan mendengar tangisan pedih Zitao. Sehun merasa harus bertindak.

"Omo!" Imo dan semua pelanggannya kaget di ikuti bisik-bisikan riuh.

.

.

Sehun tiba-tiba memegang kedua pipi Zitao dan

Menciumnya. Ciuman di bibir dengan lembut dan mata terpejam.

Sedangkan Zitao, kaget bukan main. Tangis nya tiba-tiba berhenti, tangan yang sedari tadi memukul-mukul jatuh dan matanya membulat.

Mereka tatap seperti itu- dengan bibir yang menempel sampai wajah Zitao merasa sangat panas dan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat.

Zitao memisahkan wajah dan bibir mereka berlahan. Mata mereka masih menatap satu sama lain.

Ada beberapa menit berlalu, pandangan dan pikiran Zitao tiba-tiba jernih dan jelas.

Dia melihat dengan jelas sekarang siapa laki-laki yang ada di depannya.

Tangan kanannya menyuntuh bibirnya dan dia bisa merasakan bahwa bibirnya tadi bersentuhan dengan bibir pria di depannya tersebut.

Sadar akan hal itu, kaki yang menopang tubuhnya tiba-tiba melemas seperti jelly. Dia hampir jatuh jika Sehun tidak menangkap kedua tangannya.

Dengan terbata-bata, Zitao berkata, "Ka-ka-kau bukan Chanyeol?"

"Bukan, aku Oh Sehun."

"Dan ka-aau menci-ciumku?"

"Senang bisa menenangkanmu."

"Ahahaha, tidak mungkin kau menciumku. Aku sedang mabuk aku yakin." Zitao tertawa konyol.

Sadarkan lah sekarang Zitao dari mabuknya, dia masih mengira pria ganteng bersenyum manis itu hanyak ilusi semata karena dia sedang mabuk.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mabuk dan mencium orang lain lagi, Nona Huang."

Sehun mengangkat Zitao seperti karung beras dan membawanya pergi dari kedai sekarang juga.

E

N

D


End file.
